Victor Johnson
Victor Frank Johnson * Born in 1877 * Died on April 25, 1966 Anna Sophia Petterson * Born in 1886 * Died in 1965 Victor & Anna * Married between 1906 and 1907 in Sweden * Buried in Borgholm Cemetery in Bock, MN Parents, Family, & Ancestry Victor had a brother named Gottfrid. No other information found yet. Children Leslie Helmer "Les" Johnson Main page: Leslie Johnson & Violet Johnson * Born on September 26, 1906 in Sweden * Married Violet Emily "Vi" Johnson * Four children * Died on September 29, 1999 * Find-a-Grave Alice A. Johnson Borncamp * Born c. 1911 in Norway, KS * Married Edward Borncamp ** Born c. 1917 in Minnesota * Died in 2004 * Buried in Glen Haven Memorial Gardens in Crystal, MN * Note on Find-a-Grave memorial: ** Age 93, of New Hope. Preceded in death by husband, Edward; parents; brothers, Leslie, Lavern & Carl Johnson; son-in-law, Terrence Kunze. * 1940 US Federal Census * Find-a-Grave * Minnesota Birth Index - daughter Beverly * US Public Records 1998 * US Public Records 1999 * Social Security Death Index - probably her Laverne Victor Johnson * Born in 1913 in Norway, KS * Married Margaret Louise Carlson '''sometime after 1940 ** Born in 1917 ** Died in 2004 * Children: ** Clarice Ann Johnson, born July 15, 1947 ** Sandra Jean Johnson, born February 16, 1950 ** Donna Marie Johnson, born July 10, 1952 * Died in 1998 * Buried in Borgholm Cemetery in Bock, MN * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Minnesota Birth Index - Clarice Ann Johnson ** Minnesota Birth Index - Sandra Jean Johnson ** Minnesota Birth Index - Donna Marie Johnson '''Astrid Viola Johnson Larson * Known as Viola * Born on June 10, 1914 in Norway, KS * Married Manford W. Larson on June 8, 1940 at Bock Lutheran Church in Bock, MN ** Born in 1913 ** Died in 1994 * Died on June 10, 2015 in Milaca, MN, on her 101st birthday * Buried in Borgholm Cemetery in Bock, MN * Find-a-Grave Carl W. Johnson * Born in 1915 in Norway, KS * Died in 1945 during WWII * Headstone: "ST SGT WW II" * Buried in Borgholm Cemetery in Bork, MN * Find-a-Grave * Probably him: ** 1940 US Federal Census - age, birth place, first and last name are all correct ** WWII Enlistment Card - birth year, birth place, first and last name are all correct Warren Johnson * Born on April 14, 1921 in Bock, MN * Married Myrene Ronshaugen on June 16, 1956 in Plummer, MN * Died on February 13, 2004 * 1940 US Federal Census Clarice Johnson Nord * Born c. 1927 in Bock, MN * Married Robert L. "Bob" Nord on June 7, 1947 in Hennepin County, MN * Marriage Record Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave memorial * Victor Frank Johnson * Anna Sophia (Petterson) Johnson FamilySearch.org profile * Victor Frank Johnson US Federal Census US Federal Census 1930 Main page: USFC 1930 Victor Johnson * Borgholm, MN * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1940 Victor & Anna Johnson; Laverne, Clarice * Borgholm Township, Mille Lacs County, MN * FamilySearch.org Edward & Alice Borncamp; Warren Johnson * Minneapolis, MN * Alice is married to Edward but they have no children yet. Her younger brother Warren also lives with them. * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Marriage Index Clarice Johnson & Robert Nord * mooseroots.com Minnesota Birth Index Beverly Alice Borncamp * FamilySearch.org Clarice Ann Johnson * FamilySearch.org Sandra Jean Johnson * FamilySearch.org Donna Marie Johnson * FamilySearch.org Obituaries Viola Larson Funeral services for A. Viola Larson will be held Friday, June 12, 2015 at Trinity Lutheran Church in Milaca with Rev. Tim Bauer officiating. Interment follows at Borgholm Cemetery near Bock. Arrangements by Peterson-Johnson Funeral Home of Milaca, www.pjfuneralhome.com. Astrid Viola Larson of Milaca passed away peacefully on her 101st birthday, June 10, 2015. She was born June 10, 1914 to Victor and Anna Johnson in Norway/Scandia, Kansas where she was baptized at the Lutheran church. In 1920 when she was six years old, her family boarded a train to begin a new life in Bock, Minnesota on their new 80-acre farm. Viola attended District 50 School and Emanuel Lutheran church, where she was confirmed, taught Sunday School, participated in Luther League, and sang in the choir. Viola left her farm home for a few years to work as a housekeeper and nanny in Minneapolis, but continued to maintain close ties to her family and friends back home. She met Manford Larson and the two were married on June 8, 1940 at Bock Lutheran Church. They began their home on a dairy farm in Bogus Brook Township and lived there fifty-four years. Their children, Gerald and Cheryl, enjoyed a cozy home in close proximity to loving grandparents, and many uncles, aunts and cousins. Viola and Manford became active members of Trinity Lutheran Church in Milaca, MN. Viola was a member of the Trinity Lutheran Church Women and the Priscilla Circle. Viola loved to entertain, do fancy needle work, bake and decorate cakes, tend her flower garden, and listen to familiar Scandinavian folk tunes. Viola was very thoughtful in her correspondence. Friends and family could always expect a lovely card for birthdays, anniversaries and other special events. Viola kept meticulous journals. Her photo albums are a thorough documentary of the family history spanning four generations. In 1974, Manford and Viola embarked on an adventurous trip to their ancestral homesteads in Norway and Sweden. They saw where their parents had lived and also made the acquaintance of many aunts, uncles and cousins. Following Manford's death in 1994, Viola moved to an apartment in Milaca. In 2009, when her health appeared more frail, she relocated to the Elim Home where she received loving and attentive nursing care. She enjoyed an active social life and cherished her special relationship with the Elim Chaplains and their ministry with her. She is survived by son Gerald (Kristine) of Louisville, Kentucky and daughter Cheryl (Dennis) Buckley of Fifty Lakes, MN; grandchildren, Chris Buckley, Erik (Larissa) Buckley, Ingrid (Mark) Davis, Carl Larson and Paul (Nol) Larson; great-grandchildren, Darius, Jack, Annika and Vivian Larson, Finn and Eli Buckley, and Erik and Paul Davis; as well as sister Clarice (Bob) Nord and many nieces and nephews. She was preceded in death by her husband Manford; parents Anna and Victor Johnson; brother Carl during WWII, and brothers Leslie, Laverne, and Warren and sister Alice and their spouses. Viola departed her earthly life on her 101st birthday, but resumed celebrating this day in heaven with her precious Lord and in the company of all her loved ones waiting in the great cloud of witnesses. Praise be to God! * unionandtimes.com Warren Johnson (1) Warren S. Johnson, age 92, passed away February 13, 2014. Preceded in death by loving wife of 53 years, Myrene (Ronshaugen); parents, Victor and Anna Johnson; brothers, Leslie, LaVerne and Carl and sister, Alice. Warren is survived by sisters, Viola Larson and Clarice Nord; brother-in-law, Robert Nord and many nieces and nephews. In lieu of flowers, memorials are preferred to Emanuel Lutheran Church, P.O. Box 67, Bock, MN 56313. Memorial service Thursday, February 20, 2014 at 11 AM at Trinity Lutheran Church, 735 2nd Street SE, Milaca, MN 56353 with visitation 1 hour prior to the service at the church. Interment will follow at Borgholm Cemetery in Bock, MN. * legacy.com Warren Johnson (2) Warren S. Johnson, passed away February 13, 2014 at Princeton Elim Home. Memorial service will be held on Thursday, February 20, 2014 at 11 AM at Trinity Lutheran Church, 735 2nd St. SE, Milaca, MN 56353, with visitation one hour prior to the service at the church on Thursday. Interment will follow at Borgholm Cemetery near Bock. In lieu of flowers, memorials are preferred to Emanuel Lutheran Church, P.O Box 8, BOck MN 56313. Warren Stanley Johnson was born on April 14, 1921 to the late Victor and Anna Johnson near Bock, Minnesota. On June 16, 1956, Warren was united in marriage to Myrene Ronshaugen at the Emmanuel Lutheran Church in Plummer, Minnesota and they established their home in Detroit Lakes, Minnesota. Warren worked in the banking business his entire working life, starting his career with the First National Bank of Minneapolis in 1940 and transferred to the First State Bank of Benson, Minnesota shortly thereafter. In 1949, he joined the Minnesota State Banking Division where he served as a Bank Examiner for 34 years, retiring in 1983. In 1990, the couple moved to St. Cloud, Minnesota. Warren had a lifelong interest in banking and continued in the industry after his formal retirement, serving as a Director of the Vergas State Bank in Vergas, Minnesota for 15 years. In 1990, he received formal recognition for 50 years service in the banking industry from the Minnesota Banker’s Association which honored him with a reception and a plaque commemorating his years of dedicated service. In each of the locations that Warren and Myrene called home, they were active in their church and other community organizations. They also spent a lot of time visiting and helping a number of older friends and relatives. In addition, they were avid travelers and even visited the birthplace of Warren’s parents in Sweden on one occasion. Warren is survived by two sisters, Viola Larson and Clarice Nord, one brother-in-law, Bob Nord, and by many nieces and nephews. He was preceded in death by his wife Myrene on December 28, 2009, brothers Leslie, LaVerne and Carl and sister Alice (Borncamp). * meaninfulfunerals.net Excerpts from My Grandma's Family History Book Biography 1 Victor passed away Monday, April 25, 1966. Anna, his wife preceded him in death on Wednesday, July 7, 1965, both at Princeton Hospital. They are interred at Borgholm Cemetery, west of Bock on Highway 23. For 18 months prior to his death, Victor was a resident of the Elim Home in Milaca, Minnesota. Victor and Anna were the parents of 7 children. Oldest was Leslie, born in Sweden, Alice, Laverne, Viola and Carl, born in Norway, Kansas, and Warren and Clarice, born in Bock, Minnesota. Victor preceded his family to Minnesota by freight train, taking with him his beautiful team of black horses, Ned and Nellie, plus the surrey, some livestock, furniture and the family dog, Kelly. In a couple of weeks, Anna and their 5 children made the trip by train. Kelly was very special to the family. One fall in Kansas when Anna was taking cattle from the cornfield into another pasture, one of the animals charged her, knocking her down. Kelly came to Anna's rescue, barking and biting until Victor, who was in another field husking corn, heard Anna's cries for help and came to rescue her. The first dog that took the place of "Hero Kelly" was named Midger and all dogs thereafter had the common name of Midger. Farm Photo Victor and Anna moved to this farm in Bock, Minn. in Mar. 1920. They paid $8,000.00 for 80 acres. In the mid 1930's, they bought more acreage for $1,000.00. Research * Need headstone photo for Alice Johnson Borncamp and her husband * Need updated headstone photo for Warren Johnson and his wife * Was Carl killed in action in WWII? Sources General Victor Anna Leslie See Leslie Johnson & Violet Johnson Alice Laverne Viola Carl Warren Clarice